Prue Halliwell
Prue Halliwell is a Charmed One, the oldest of the four sisters. Powers & Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Telekinesis: Prue's primary power of Telekinesis allows her to move objects with her mind via her hands and eyes. Later this power advanced and she was able to tap into a strong Telekinesis which enables her to simply put her hands up and a demon will fly across to a great distance. ** Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. ** Deviation: The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Prue was able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. ** Agility: The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance. Prue achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and was able to perform enhanced acrobatics. ** Advanced Telekinesis: Prue develops a strong advanced version of Telekinesis in the future that allows her to simply wave her hand involuntarily and create a combustive blast that can destroy nearly everything it touches. ** Super Strength: The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Prue demonstrated this a number of times to best enemies in close-combat by combining her telekinetic power with her physical force. * Astral Projection: At first Prue had very little control over this power, until she was able to use it voluntarily and even fight during astral mode, this then progressed to her being able to say spells while in her astral form. After season 3 she was able to use her powers in astral mode which made her proud, since this particular subject was difficult before. And finally Prue was able to clone her self, being able to be physically alive in both her original body, and her astral self, while in both being able to use her powers. Other Powers * [[Power of Four|'Power of Four:']] Phoebe and her sisters allow her to be highly resistant to attacks, also being able to chant a "Power of Four" spell with her sisters and vanquish evil Power of Four At first Prue and her sister Piper had hard troubles trying to get used to the fact they had to live with a fourth sibling that not only they have no recognition of, but a sister that they feel is almost unwelcome, due to there mother having sleeping with her whitelighter and the effect being, Paige. But later they learn to love and care for Paige deeply, just like to Phoebe and each other. Prue & Bane Bane Visits Prue Again After Prue encountered the terrible incident at the Manor with Shax, Bane came to the Manor to see Prue telling her he felt that something terrible had happened. Prue takes this as purely good a coincedence and tells him what happened, his reaction is sweet and worried, but Prue reassures him she and her family are fine. Bane and Prue Start a Relationship Bane tells Prue that he is moving back to San Francisco to know his old friends again, when Prue and Bane start to know each other better after the ordeal with Paige she starts to question him about who is old friends are, he later tells her that he has no old friends except her. Bane and Prue start to begin a serious and romantic relationship, Prue begins to wonder if they are meant to be together after all. Proposal As there relationship begins to escalate into a deep loving relationship he begins to believe that they are meant to be together and buys a ring, though it takes long to pay off Prue excepts and they become engaged. Prue's sisters are thrilled. Phoebe especially, since she had recently become married to Cole. Marriage Prue and Bane finally get married after Piper announces her first pregnancy and the beginning of Phoebe and Cole trying. This is slightly before Glen and Paige start to date again. Children Bane and Prue have three wonderful children: Patrick Halliwell, Piper Halliwell II, and Brianna Halliwell. BanePrue.png|Bane and Prue BanePrue2.png|Bane PruewithChild.png|Prue with baby Patrick Category:Charmed One Category:Power of Four Category:Witches Category:Fan-Fiction Info Category:Character